Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles! (TV Series)
Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles! (also known as Network Wiggles) is the Wiggles' third TV series, first aired in late 2002. Episodes NOTE: This episode list is for the 11-minute versions. # By the Beach 30th September # Swim Like A Fish 1st October # Dressing Up 2nd October # Move to the Music 3rd October # Farm Animals 4th October # Fishing Time! 7th October # We're Building! 8th October # Garden Fun 9th October # Rhythms 10th October # Dancing Time! 11th October # Australian Animals 14th October # Cooking Pizza 15th October # Dancing Flowers 16th October # Maracas 17th October # Dancing with Wags 18th October # Australian Music 21st October # Hats 22nd October # Out in the Bush 23rd October # Captain Feathersword's Birthday 24th October # Games 25th October # Dorothy Visits the Art Gallery 28th October # Vegetable Soup 29th October # Water Play 30th October # Let's Build! 31 October # Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga 1st November # By the Sea 4th November # Sound Stories 5th November # Nursery Rhymes 6th November # Dorothy Visits the Museum 7th November # Musical Stories 8th November # Sound Effects 11th November # Dancing and Colouring 12th November # High and Low 13th November # Bubble Paintings 14th Novmber # Gym Time 15th November # Where's Jeff? 18th November # Reptiles 19th November # Fruit Salad 20th November # Ducks 21st November # Hot Potato 22nd November # Nature's Best 25th November # Squeak! 26th November # Clap Your Hands 27th November # Animal Fun 28th November # Dorothy Visits the Aquarium 29th November # Dinosaurs 2nd December # Watching The Waves 3rd December # Jobs 4th December # Kitchen Instruments 5th December # Flowers 6th December # Romp Bomp A Stomp 9th December # Finger Painting Fun 10th December Format *'Network Wiggles News': Greg hosts a news report with Dorothy as the field reporter and Captain Feathersword as the weatherman. *'Anthony's Workshop (segment)': Anthony hosts a show where he shows different crafts for kids. *'Captain's Magic Buttons': Captain Feathersword shows a Wiggle the many things he can do when the buttons on his magic vest are pushed. *'Music with Murray (segment)': Murray teaches children about different types of music and the soundwaves of the music. *'Where's Jeff?': A Wiggle gets another Wiggle or Captain Feathersword to guess where Jeff is sleeping in, and they wake him up at the end. * Wiggly Community Service Announcement: The Wiggles and their friends are interviewed on what they are doing and given safety tips. Version Differences The original 11-minute versions of episodes, as shown on the ABC, usually only feature 2 songs. Odd numbered episodes usually contain News and Music With Murray segments, while even numbered ones contain Anthony's Workshop, Captain's Magic Buttons, and Where's Jeff? segments. Community Service Announcements appear randomly in any episodes. An extended version that lasts 22 minutes, as aired on Playhouse Disney and released on the DVD Box Set, will have a Network Wiggles News scene, an Anthony's Workshop scene, a Captain's Magic Buttons scene, a Music With Murray scene, and a Where's Jeff? scene, in that order. Songs (usually 4-5), short skits, and Community Service Announcements appear in-between. Trivia * The original 11-minute version has scenes of the Wiggly Community Service Announcement and Music with Murray segments that were not used in 22-minute versions. These aired on ABC1 and ABC2 in Australia, and also aired on Sprout in America. * This is the first series to not include concert clips. * It is the first Wiggles TV series not to feature the song Fruit Salad. Gallery Promo Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!Promo.png|"1, 2, 3." Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!Promo2.png|"Wake up, Jeff!" Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!Promo3.png|Jeff waking up Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!Promo4.png|"Haven't you heard?" Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!Promo5.png|"We're coming to ABC Kids this year" Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!Promo6.png|"with a new show." Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!Promo7.png|"Lights," Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!Promo8.png|"Camera," Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!Promo9.png|"Action," Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!Promo10.png|"Wiggles!" Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!Promo11.png|CGI bolts Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!Promo12.png|"It's brand-new fun from The Wiggles, coming soon from ABC Kids." File:Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!ABCPromo.png Opening File:Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!(TVSeries)Opening1.png|The Big Red Car File:Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!(TVSeries)Opening2.png|The Wiggles File:Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!(TVSeries)Opening3.png|The Wiggles and Wags File:Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!(TVSeries)Opening4.png|Murray and Jeff's IDs File:Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!(TVSeries)Opening5.png|Greg and Anthony's IDs File:Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!(TVSeries)Opening6.png|"Wiggles!" File:Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!(TVSeries)Opening7.png|Wags File:Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!(TVSeries)Opening8.png|Network Wiggles File:Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!(TVSeries)Opening9.png|"Lights," File:Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!(TVSeries)Opening10.png|"Camera," File:Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!(TVSeries)Opening11.png|"Action!" File:Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!(TVSeries)Opening12.png|"Wiggles!" File:Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!(TVSeries)Opening13.png File:Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!(TVSeries)Opening14.jpg|Anthony's remote control File:Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!(TVSeries)Opening15.png File:Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!(TVSeries)Opening16.png File:Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!(TVSeries)Opening17.png|Remote control tunnel File:Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!(TVSeries)Opening18.png File:Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!(TVSeries)Opening19.png|Joseph File:Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!(TVSeries)Opening20.png File:Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!(TVSeries)Opening21.png|The Wiggles and Joseph File:Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!(TVSeries)Opening22.png File:Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!(TVSeries)Opening23.png|Joseph, The Wiggles, Dominic, and Georgia File:Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!(TVSeries)Opening24.png|Anthony and Murray File:Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!(TVSeries)Opening25.png|Greg and Jeff File:Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!(TVSeries)Opening26.png|"Wiggles!" File:Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!(TVSeries)Opening27.png File:Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!(TVSeries)Opening28.png File:Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!(TVSeries)Opening29.png|Greg and Anthony File:Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!(TVSeries)Opening30.png File:Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!(TVSeries)Opening31.png File:Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!(TVSeries)Opening32.png File:Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!(TVSeries)Opening33.jpg|''"Lights, Camera, Action!"'' File:Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!(TVSeries)Opening34.png|The Wiggles' scooters File:Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!(TVSeries)Opening35.png File:Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!(TVSeries)Opening36.png|Greg riding on his scooter File:Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!(TVSeries)Opening37.png|Anthony riding on his scooter File:Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!(TVSeries)Opening38.png|Jeff riding on his scooter File:Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!(TVSeries)Opening39.png|Murray riding on his scooter File:Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!(TVSeries)Opening40.png|Captain, Dorothy, and Henry File:Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!(TVSeries)Opening41.jpg|Joseph, Dominic and Georgia File:Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!(TVSeries)Opening42.png|The Wiggles entering the studio File:Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!(TVSeries)Opening43.png|Joseph, Dominic and Georgia closing the doors File:Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!(TVSeries)Opening44.png File:Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!(TVSeries)Opening45.png File:Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!(TVSeries)Opening46.png File:Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!(TVSeries)Opening47.png File:Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!(TVSeries)titlecard.png|Network Wiggles Promo Pictures Wiggles friends.jpg|The Wiggles in a promo picture TheWigglesinTVSeries3PromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles playing Maton guitars TheWigglesinTVSeries3PromoPicture2.jpg|The Wiggles playing Maton guitars LCAWPromoPicture.jpg|Greg and Captain Feathersword in promo picture LCAWPromoPicture2.jpg|Captain Feathersword in Promo Picture Lights,Camera,Action,WigglesTVSeries.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordin2003.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain in a promo picture TheWigglesandDorothyin2003.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in a promo picture Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!TVSeries-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Behind the Scenes: "Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car" TheWigglesonPlayhouseDisney.jpg|The Wiggles in a promo TheWigglesonPlayhouseDisney4.jpeg|The Wiggles wiggling TheWigglesonPlayhouseDisney3.jpeg|The Wiggles Dancing TheWigglesonPlayhouseDisney2.jpeg|The Wiggles on Playhouse Disney bf855603264f4484b7e646aa63618ca0.jpg|The Where's Jeff? set The Credits Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!TVShow-Credits.png|The main credits Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!TVShow-CastCredits.png|The cast credits Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!TVShow-VoiceCastCredits.png|The voice cast credits Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!TVShow-MusicianCredits.png|Musician credits Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!TVShow-OriginalEndCredits.png|The original end credits Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!TVShowCreditsEndboard-YellowBackground.png|Yellow background Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!TVShowCreditsEndboard-RedBackground.png|The endboard in a red background Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!TVShowCreditsEndboard-BlueBackground.png|Blue background Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!TVShowCreditsEndboard-PurpleBackground.png|The endboard in a purple background Category:The Wiggles TV series Category:2002 Category:Wiggly Topics Category:Series 3